derodunnfandomcom-20200214-history
DA Awakening
The Disciples The Disciples are Darkspawn, mainly Hurlocks, that have shown a keen cunning and intellect all but unheard of in regards to Darkspawn. They are the only Darkspawn that can speak intelligibly to non-Darkspawn, hold independent identities and free will, and choose their own names. All are voiced by Mark Meer. Like the Architect himself, the Disciples seem to have a hard time getting the whole morality thing. This is assuming that they're even trying, which the ones who serve the Mother definitely aren't. In addition to the Facial Markings below, Disciples who follow the Architect (and as such are not exactly "good", but still the least evil of the two sides) wear silver and blue armor, while those following the Mother wear red and black armor. Disciples who follow the Architect have markings over their eyes that resemble his mask. Ones that follow the Mother have red streaks like Tears of Blood, just as she does. Darkspawn cannot hold a coherent thought long enough to create complex plans (like ambushes or tactical manoeuvres) or suppress their innate savagery long enough to cooperate without an Archdemon to direct and control them. That's why Blights are so bad. The Disciples don't need an Archdemon or even a leader to hold on to their sapience, which really frightens the Gray Wardens. The First, the Seeker, the Withered, the Lost, the Messenger, the Herald. The Withered The first Disciple encountered in the game. The Warden encounters him leading an assault on Vigil's Keep, intent on capturing them. His interpretation of the Architect's orders was a tad off the mark. He specifically says that he only kills what is necessary, and frowns on unneeded bloodshed. Ironic, considering his original goals. He interpreted "attempt to negotiate with the Warden in Vigil's Keep peacefully" as "kill everyone in the Keep except the Warden-Commander, and then parley with the Warden-Commander alone." Longsword and Shield. The Seeker An unseen Disciple serving the Architect. The point of his deception among the Humans and Dalish was to weaken the Wardens through their supplies and armory. He played Velanna like a fiddle by kidnapping her sister and steering her rage at Human merchants. The First One of the original Disciples, as indicated by his name, and general of the Mother's armies. It's hard not to pity the guy when he pathetically pleads for his life as the Baroness uses him to fuel her spell. He's a little shocked to realize that the Mother intended for him to be trapped in the Fade with the Warden-Commander. A Greatsword, referred to as "The Mother's Chosen". The Messenger A Disciple that serves the Architect. While he argues to let Amaranthine burn to save the Vigil, he nonetheless offers to participate in the defense of Amaranthine if the Warden chooses to save the city. By all appearances and accounts, an unambiguously nice guy lacking any of the malice or violent streaks inherent to the other Disciples. The Messenger is heroic and entirely well-intentioned. If the Warden sets him free he wanders around hooded as a traveler with a slight lisp, helping people - and wherever he goes, isolated cases of the incurable Blight sickness occur. A Mace and Shield. The Lost A Disciple loyal to the Mother. He and his forces have taken the ruins of the dwarven city Kal'Hirol, using it as a breeding ground for their Broodmothers. When the Warden confronts him, he is already under siege by darkspawn loyal to the Architect. He attacks the Warden believing them to have come into Kal'Hirol as part of the forces allied with the Architect. In reality, the Warden came to investigate the reports of sentient darkspawn and clear out the Broodmothers, as well as aiding Sigrun in avenging the Legion. Depending on the order the quests are done in, this also may be the first time the Warden has even heard the Architect's name. He's fought at the same time as his Inferno Golem. Of the Mother's Disciples, he's clearly the most intelligent one. Squishy Wizard, Unfortunately, he's compensated by using an Inferno Golem as his "tank". A staff, like any other mage. The Herald A Disciple loyal to the Mother, he is a general in her darkspawn army. He is the final Disciple encountered, and only appears in one of two quests which happen simultaneously prior to the endgame. Unless you choose to kill the Architect, he is the last boss to fight before confronting the Mother. The darkspawn equivalent thereof, anyway, having command of several lesser darkspawn and an armored Ogre. Twin Daggers.